rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History
Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History is a series made by Jacob S. on his HarryPotter2875 channel, with the point of the series being to put an emphasis on the word "History". It currently has 99 battles in it, currently being the longest rap battle series on YouTube. Hey Battles 1- Christopher Columbus VS Leif Eriksson 2- Alexander the Great VS Richard Nixon 3- Issac Newton VS Galileo 4- Charles Dickens and Scrooge VS Dr. Seuss and The Grinch 5- Vincent Van Gogh VS Picasso 6- Mozart VS Jimi Hendrix 7- Socrates VS J.K. Rowling 8- Thomas Edison VS Alfred Nobel 9- Amelia Earhart VS Charles Lindbergh 10- Winston Churchill VS Franklin D. Roosevelt 11- Lewis and Clark VS Livingstone and Stanley 12- Custer VS George S. Patton 13- Ben Franklin VS Leonardo Da Vinci 14- King Tut VS Emperor Nero 15- Vlad the Impaler VS Ivan the Terrible 16- King George III VS Caligula 17- Mark Twain VS Oscar Wilde 18- Boudicca VS William Wallace 19- Muhammad Ali VS Jackie Robinson 20- Tycho Brahe VS Neil Armstrong 21- The Beatles VS The Rolling Stones 22- Blackbeard VS Ferdinand Magellan 23- Henry VIII VS Hillary Clinton 24- Fidel Castro VS Julius Caesar 25- Paul Revere VS Benedict Arnold 26- Marie Antoinette VS Louis XVI 27- Confucius VS Nostradamus 28- Robert E. Lee VS Ulysses S. Grant 29- Anne Frank VS Erwin Rommel 30- Richard the Lionheart VS Saladin 31- Lewis Carroll VS Ernest Hemingway 32- Henry Ford VS Alexander Graham Bell 33- John Wilkes Booth VS Lee Harvey Oswald 34- Ash Ketchum VS Charles Darwin 35- Mao Zedong VS Otto von Bismarck 36- Jesse James VS Al Capone 37- Adam Smith VS Karl Marx 38- Alfred Hitchock VS Charles Chaplin 39- Hernán Cortés VS Montezuma 40- Betsy Ross VS Francis Scott Key 41- Homer VS Dante 42- Harry Houdini VS Barnum & Bailey 43- Joan of Arc vs William the Conqueror 44- George Washington vs John Adams - Presidents Day Special 45- Mary Shelley vs Bram Stoker 46- James Cook vs Marco Polo 47- Che Guevara vs Simón Bolívar 48- Watson & Crick vs Rosalind Franklin 49 Alexander Hamilton vs Aaron Burr 50- Bob Marley vs Kurt Cobain 51- Attila the Hun vs Hannibal 52- Jesus Christ vs Saint Nicholas 53- Jim Thorpe vs Pele 54- Andy Warhol vs Michelangelo 55- Rosa Parks vs Harriet Tubman 56- Jacques Cousteau vs Yuri Gagarin 57- Johannes Gutenberg vs Charles Babbage 58- H.P. Lovecraft vs J.R.R. Tolkien 59- Benito Mussolini vs Hirohito 60- Guy Fawkes vs Claus van Stauffenberg 61- Hans Christian Andersen vs The Brother's Grimm 62- John Locke vs Thomas Hobbes 63- Davy Crockett vs Daniel Boone 64- Hippocrates vs Andreas Vesalius 65- The Hatfields VS The McCoys 66- Pancho Villa VS Crazy Horse 67- Saddam Hussein VS Pol Pot 68- Florence Nightingale VS Mary Seacole 69- Victor Hugo VS Leo Tolstoy 70 Nelson Mandela VS Marcus Licinius Crassus 71- Salvador Dali VS Frida Kahlo 72- Carl Friedrich Gauss VS Blaise Pascal 73- Draco VS Hammurabi 74- Sir Francis Drake VS Horatio Nelson 75- Walt Disney VS Jim Henson 76- Jonas Salk VS Clara Barton 77- Charlemagne VS Elizabeth the First 78- John Pemberton VS Milton Hershey 79- Gilgamesh VS Ramesses II 80- Billy the Kid VS Annie Oakley 81- John D. Rockefeller VS Andrew Carnegie 82- Dred Scott vs John Brown 83- Louis Pasteur vs Marie Curie 84- Suleiman the Magnificent vs Peter the Great 85- Rene Descartes vs Immanuel Kent 86- Sun Tzu vs Spartacus 87- Nicolaus Copernicus vs Johannes Kepler 88- Mike Fink vs Johnny Appleseed 89- Edouard Manet vs Claud Monet 90- Powhatan vs John Smith 91- Gustave Eiffel vs Frederic Auguste Bartholdi 92- Samuel Morse vs Louis Braille 93- Jack the Ripper vs HH Holmes 94- Roald Dahl vs L. Frank Baum 95- E. Hillary & T. Norgay vs R. Peary & M. Henson 96- Ada Lovelace vs Alan Turing 97- T.E. Lawrence vs Charles de Gaulle 98- Antonio López de Santa Anna vs Sam Houston 99- Carl Linnaeus vs Jane GoodallCategory:Rap Battle SeriesCategory:Jacob S.Category:Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History